


Dance With Me

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ballroom Dancing, F/M, One Shot, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms





	Dance With Me

Sofia was nervous the ball was slowly approaching and she was expected to bring a date.

The problem wasn't that she didn't know who to ask but how to ask. The truth was after all the years of growing up with him as her best friend there was only one man she wanted to share such a dance with.

But would he want to dance with her? She wanted tell him how she felt about him but was so afraid he would not accept it what if he didn't feel the same?

What would mom and dad say if she danced with him? Would they accept the fact that she had love for him?

She was nervous as she ate supper with her family. 

Amber was going on and on about the date she picked for the dance and James was bringing a girl to the ball as well and was talking to dad all about it he had asked Vivianne and Amber was going with Zander.

But worst came when Amber calmed down and looked at Sofia.

“So little sister, who are you going to dance with at the dance?” Amber asked waving a fan to cool herself off.

Sofia blushed and looked around nervously “I haven't spoken to him yet, but I have chosen somebody.” she admitted.

“Oh Sofia but The ball is tomorrow night are you sure you'll find a date in time?” Amber suggested.

Sofia was worried but answered “There's only one man I want to dance with.”

Amber sighed as if Sofia was missing the point but doesn't respond.

Miranda looked at her daughter noticing a familiar look “Now Sofia how about telling us what's wrong?” 

Sofia took a deep breath and admitted the truth.

“I kinda sorta fell in love with an old friend and I want to ask him to go but I'm so afraid he won't share the sentiment. I've spent so many years feeling these emotions for him and I'm afraid he'll only see me as a friend..” she answers.

Miranda sighed “Sofia sometimes admitting you love somebody is hard especially if you are both friends but how will you ever know if you never spoke to him about how you feel? Even if he doesn't feel the same, at least then you'll know and the worry will be over.” 

Sofia nodded and stood “you're right, There's something I gotta do.” 

She straightened her clothes and tiara and went up the stairs.

Her heart pounded more with each step she took, her mother was right she had to take the leap and try.

But then she stood outside his office heart hammering more as she ran through all the possible outcomes.

The door was slightly cracked open enough for her to see Mr.Cedric standing over a book.

Sofia was about to turn back and forget the whole thing when he looked up and smiled.

“Sofia what can I do for you?” he asked kindly.

Sofia unable to leave quietly walked in twisting her hands.

“I wanted to ask you something but not quite sure how to ask it.” she started.

“let me guess you want me to do some kind of special effects for the ball or give you another dancing spell. “ he says leaning back over the book in front of him.

“N-n-o, I-I wan-t you to co-co-me to the ball with-me.” she stuttered so full of nerves it made her sweat.

Cedric turned to look at her confused “you want me play chaperone for a silly dance?” 

Sofia choked “Thats- Thats not it at all…” she responds blushing more.

“Then what exactly are you asking princess.” his tone was annoyed.

Sofia backed up having second thoughts then through frustrated tears she started to leave.

“Nevermind, I..I shouldn't have tried to ask...I just..I hoped you'd want to dance..with me as my date for the ball but I was just being silly I guess.”

Cedric took her arm and pulled her to his chest “My dear Sofia, but see I would want to go with you but just never believed you want me for a date.” 

Sofia smiled.

“But Cedric you’ve been my best friend since I was eight, And I've been in love with you since my 18th birthday. And Now I'm 21 and I wouldn't want to dance with anyone but my Sorcerer.” 

He hugs her close for a few minutes and he nods “of course I'll go to the ball with you.”

The next morning she put extra care in combing her hair and picking out her dress for the ball.

Tiara topped on her head she took a deep breath.

She was just leaving when a knock sounded on her door.

Heart hammering with nerves she found Cedric waiting for her outside the room dressed nicely and hair slicked back.

Sofia smiled happily at her sorcerer and was amazed when he bowed to her extending his hand.

“Is the princess ready to be escorted to the ball?” Cedric asked.

Sofia nods “She's ready.” 

Cedric took her arm under his elbow and together they made their way to the Ball room.

Everyone was already in the ballroom when they stepped in.

Everyone turned to look as Sofia walks in on the arms of the well known Sorceror.

“All Hail Princess Sofia.” Baileywick announces.

Sofia led Cedric out on the floor and noticed her mother and father watching confused.

Walking over to them still with Cedric she smiles.

“Sofia where's your date?” Amber asked clearly not getting it.

Sofia smiled happily “Amber, Cedric is my date..” 

“Cedric? But he's not royal..you could do so much..i mean..”

Cedric’s face fell and he started to try to leave.

Sofia noticed and grew angry as she puffed up her chest.

“Amber, My sorcerer is a perfectly good man, and a good choice for me, I choose him if you don't like it then so what, he's mine and I want to dance with Cedric because I love him.” 

Sofia’s response was loud enough to flow over the entire ballroom and everyone heard her.

Realizing this she blushed but only because she had just said she loved him and wasn't sure how Cedric would react to this announcement plus she had just called him hers.

Amber seeing that Sofia truly was in love with Cedric smiled and nods “You're right, If you love him than I should support your choice so long as Daddy does.” 

Sofia looked to King Roland and Miranda looking at them both with begging eyes that they would approve.

Roland smiles and nods his approval as does Queen Miranda.

“Sofia is right Amber, Remember your mother was a shoe maket when I married her so it's not at all a big deal if Sofia wants to love a sorcerer like Cedric.”

After his comment Cedric returns to her side and Miranda nods her head agreeing with Roland.

Sofia took Cedric’s hand and led him out to the center of the room as the music started to play.

“Come on Cedric, dance with me.” She whispers.

Cedric holds her close and they dance gazing into each other's eyes for the rest of the night.

They danced to every song played until the ball was over.

Cedric took her hand in his and he escorted her back to her bedroom.

Stopping outside they smile then:

“Sofia before you go I have something that. I need to address with you.” Cedric started.

Sofia looked nervous again as she turned to him.

“What's the matter Cedric?”

“Well about what you said in the ballroom thank you, thank you for standing up for me and I wanted to say that I..I love you too.” he finally says.

Sofia grins wider and hugs him.

He lifts her chin gently and without a second thought his lips brush lightly against hers and he kisses her.

Sofia kisses back before backing away.

Opening her bedroom door she pulled Cedric’s arm leading him into her room.

The door locks and Sofia enters his arms again and they kiss once more.


End file.
